the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
Lewis Jordan
Lewis Jordan is a friend of Edward Maglio and a student at Evergreen Institute. He is a hacker and a member of the Crescent Genesis movement. He also happens to be a green belt in Karate and a red belt in Judo. Biography Early life and childhood Lewis Jordan was born on April 19, 2000. His father died in the September 11 Terrorist Attacks and he lived with his mother for the rest of his life. From his pre-teen years to his senior year of high school, he took Karate lessons, having been inspired by The Karate Kid (which also happens to be his favorite childhood film) to become a Karate champion himself. In addition to this, he took Judo classes. He also owned a pet Guinea Pig, whom he named "King Ham". In 2014, King Ham abruptly died of an unexpected heart attack, much to the horror of young Lewis. This incident became the catalyst for Lewis' aversion to eating Guinea Pigs as food. By his freshman year of college, he became a green belt in Karate and a red belt in Judo. During his junior year of high school, he met Edward Maglio, who saved Lewis from street thugs. The two eventually became best friends and stuck together for many years. Lewis was incredibly protective of both himself and Edward. During his high school career, he became more aggressive. For instance, during the summer after his Junior year, he and Edward were taking a walk after school when they were confronted by school bully Jasper Andrews, who proceeded to mock and slander Lewis Edward as "faggot buddies." He then attempted to goad Lewis into telling him a joke, and when the two boys attempted to leave the situation, Jasper attempted to force the two boys to stay. Enraged, Lewis assaulted Jasper by biting his cheek. This incident marked the first instance of the use of violence to ward off bullies at school. Lewis decided not to enroll in college right after graduating high school. Instead, he spent what would have been his first year in college interning at Apex Corporation. Apex Corporation Career TBA Evergreen Institute Career Lewis started college one year later than his friend Edward Maglio, but when he'' did'' start college, he was unexpectedly reunited with Edward. He was also a witness to the early demonstrations that occurred as part of the 2019 Religious Riots, though Lewis himself didn't actively participate in the anti-religious demonstrations that occurred, being more of a passive observer instead. During the latter demonstrations that occurred that same year, Lewis became an active participant. During the 2019-2020 school year, Lewis' hacking skills were inadvertently revealed to his friend Edward when he accidentally hijacked Eddie's laptop and transformed it into a botnet. Fortunately, Edward wasn't angry at Lewis, but he was amused at Lewis' ability to pull off such a thing. At one point he joked that he could shut down ISIS' online recruiting capabilities if he wanted to. War on the Eternals TBA Campaign against Black Widow Lewis assisted Edward in his investigation into the Black Widow conspiracy, as well as the war against Black Widow itself. However, after Edward was taken out of action following a series of injuries sustained during a fistfight with terrorist leader Onan Vural, Lewis replaced Edward as head investigator and head of the Reapers until the latter recovered enough to resume his duties as head of the Reapers. Lewis eventually got his retribution against Onan for nearly killing Edward by killing him the same way the late Bill Maglio killed Onan's father Kai: punching him in the neck so hard that it broke. Personal details Personality Lewis is a highly intelligent, gifted young man, a computer geek, a hacker, and an avid gamer. He can also be socially awkward at times, but doesn't let this interfere with his close friendship with Edward Maglio. He is a huge fan of the first person shooter series Call of Duty, ''although he is also a fan of the ''Ghost Recon franchise. He also has an aversion to eating Guinea Pigs, due to the fact that seeing someone eating a Guinea Pig would give him bad memories of a childhood incident where his own pet Guinea Pig died of a heart attack in front of him. Physical Traits Lewis is a tall young man, standing at 6'8". He is built like an athlete, weighing about 180 pounds. He has short brown hair and deep blue eyes. He speaks with a deep, gravelly voice that, to some people, sounds menacing even when he isn't threatening anyone or angry. Habits and beliefs Lewis is a huge fan of The Karate Kid and Cobra Kai, and he watches both shows almost religiously. He admits that The Karate Kid is the main inspiration behind why he decided to take Karate in the first place. Lewis is a Lutheran, having been converted to Lutheranism at the age of 13. He was baptized at the age of 15. He generally respects other Christian denominations, but is harshly critical of the King James Only Movement, which Lewis believes as a cult trying to distort the image of God by taking an omnipotent, holy God, and putting Him in a box in order to "humanize" Him. Whenever he meets a King James Only member and he is exposed to arguments concerning why the King James Bible is the only perfect translation of the Bible, Lewis often responds with the following questions; "Does that mean only people who can speak English will be saved?"; "What about all the Christians who lived before the KJV was made?"; "What, specifically, was inspired by God - the original Hebrew and Greek, or the KJV translation?"; and "How capable is God of preserving His Word and ensuring the way to salvation is accurately communicated?" Ultimately, the King James Only Movement, according to Lewis, worships a false god and is therefore a cult. Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence': Lewis is an intelligence science and computer nerd. He is very good at detecting and evaluating computer problems. *'Expert Hacker': Lewis is a skilled hacker; during his freshman year of college, he was able to remotely hijack Edward Maglio's laptop by accident, much to Edward's surprise. *'Master martial artist': Lewis is a green belt in Karate and a red belt in Judo. He can hold is own in a fight, known to have faced off against opponents bigger than himself. Trivia *Lewis has an aversion to eating Guinea Pigs, due to a childhood incident where he watched his pet Guinea Pig die of a heart attack. Eating guinea pigs gives him bad flashbacks of that sad day. Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Evergreen Institute Students